


One Night

by The_Faceless_Lich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breasts, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Out of Character, Recursive Fanfiction, Scissoring, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Faceless_Lich/pseuds/The_Faceless_Lich
Summary: One decision changes how two girls spend their night and their friendship. Spoilers for chapter 51 of Alexandra Quick and the World Away by Inverarity. Canon-divergent for about 12 hours.
Relationships: Alexandra Quick/Anna Chu
Kudos: 3





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of my usual long-winded Author's note, how about we just get into... Yeah, not happening, I need to really explain myself with this one! (If I was a serial killer, I'd probably let myself get caught just to gloat about my murders.)
> 
> Ever done something that you are absolutely, 100%, sure is a bad idea, but couldn't stop yourself, because you wanted to see the train wreck that will follow?
> 
> That was what writing this was like for me.
> 
> Right off the bat, let me say, I ADORE, the Alexandra Quick series by Inverarity and if you haven't read the books, go read them. Now! This is absolute trash compared to Inverarity's work and in no way shape or form represents the actual content of the series. I also adore the community with which I have many great discussions about the series and speculate on the future of it. I have a feeling that won't be the case once I hit publish...
> 
> As such, I feel like this was the worst thing for me to write from a personal level. On a professional level, it might be Earning Forgiveness.
> 
> Why did I write this then, you wonder? Why put myself through this, if I stand to lose so much. Well, firstly, my muse refused to be satisfied until I did, the bitch. Second, and perhaps more importantly, this little thing is just me giving what was my favorite ship a last hurrah, before I can move on and enjoy the story the author intended us to have. I fully understand and am prepared for the consequences of this action when I undertake them.
> 
> When does this fic take place? As you can probably tell by the opening lines (which I copied directly from the chapter), it takes place during the Decathlon Ball and is based on the single premise of Alex not blurting out the first thing that comes to her mind (that's why I have the OOC tag) when she was confessed to by her best friend.
> 
> The other thing you probably noticed is the 'Underage' warning tag I used. Yes, both characters in this are under eighteen, but since they are the same age, and teenagers, I don't feel particularly like it's that big of a deal. I just put the tag there for transparency about what you're getting into.
> 
> Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy! I will be busy setting up my bomb shelter.

**One Night**

Instead, she said, “I just don’t have the same feelings. Not the right ones.”

Anna leaned forward. “Maybe you could,” she said, very softly.

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“How do you know if you haven’t tried?”

Alexandra bit back the first response that came to her mind, as it would have probably led to her making Anna angry and right now that wasn’t going to solve this… Problem.

Was it really a problem though? Alexandra thought that to herself, even as she could feel Anna staring at her, waiting for a response. The more she repeated the question to herself though, the more she realized that it was; Alexandra loved Anna, they were sisters in everything other than blood. Alexandra would go as far as to say that Anna was even closer to her than some of her real sisters.

That didn’t mean, however, that Alexandra was willing to lie, both to herself and to her best friend and enter a relationship she knew for a fact was going to end in heartbreak, no matter what they tried.

And that she’d lose Anna in the process, perhaps more so than if she just rejected her outright.

“Anna, I…” the green-eyed witch trailed off, trying to find the right words to explain. As she did, her eyes noticed Mudd’s Eye-Spy snitch hovering a fair distance back, but still quite clearly focused on her and Anna. A sudden urge to burn the stupid thing to slag overcame Alexandra, but she resisted if only because she was sure, she’d be stuck by an ‘accidental’ death curse the moment she drew her wand within the Governor-General’s Mansion.

Weighing her options, Alexandra grabbed Anna’s arm tightly.

“Come with me,” Alexandra ordered and didn’t even wait for her friend to reply before she started pulling her along toward the exit, ignoring the curious looks she was attracting.

“Alex, what are you-” Anna tried to ask, but Alexandra shook her hair at her friend.

“Not here,” she explained, as they neared the door. “Trust me, we’ll talk, just not here where we might cause a scene.”

“I… See…” the Chinese witch muttered quietly as if just realizing where they were and how many people were looking at them from the corner of their eyes.

Fortunately for both of them, Alexandra soon walked pass the two giants, who were looking menacingly at her, despite their almost ridiculous red and orange uniforms. Alexandra’s paranoia was definitely getting the better of her since she legitimately thought they might try squashing her and claiming it was an accident.

Once Alexandra and Anna were outside the mansion, right in front of the fountain at the gravel path, Alexandra stopped and turned toward Anna;

“Hold on tight,” she instructed Anna, bringing her in close in a hug. Almost immediately, Alexandra could feel Anna’s heartbeat quicken, which made the green-eyed witch frown. This was going to be a very difficult conversation. “I haven’t really Apparated with someone before, and I’d hate to splinch you,” Alexandra warned, and barely waited for Anna to nod before she proceeded to teleport them to her room at Walloon Tower. Despite the warning, Anna still almost tripped, gripping into Alexandra’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Alex did you… Did you Apparate without a license?” the shorter witch asked, slightly alarmed, and for a brief moment, Alexandra smiled, the interaction reminding her of all the times Anna had chastised her about a, particularly reckless plan.

“Trust me, even if they do fine me, it will be a small price to pay in comparison to providing Mudd with even more ‘scandalous’ materials on me,” Alexandra waved Anna off, prying herself out of the other witch’s embrace. Even as she did that, Alexandra felt that Anna was reluctant to let go.

“You think he’ll report on this?” Anna asked, a little worried.

“The Eye-Spy was on us,” Alexandra grimaced, causing Anna to bury her head in her hands. “Your dad?”

“He’ll probably have… Words, when I go home,” Anna admitted, though this time her voice wasn’t fearful, like other times she was afraid of offending her father. “But I don’t care. I’d kiss you again, Alex.”

“I know,” Alexandra admitted. “As I said at the ball, I’ve known for a while and… Wait! Before I say anything, I want you to promise me, Anna. Promise, on your Witch’s Honor, that you won’t run away. That you won’t leave, no matter how difficult the conversation and you will listen to everything I have to say.”

“I…”

“Promise me, Anna. Promise me, or we can’t have this talk. Not while I am waiting for you to bolt.” Alexandra pleaded, half-prepared for Anna to refuse this condition. A tense moment passed between the two friends before the Chinese witch spoke;

“Fine,” she sighed, pulling out her wand from her sleeve pocket. “I swear on my Witch’s Honor that I will remain to the end of this conversation, whatever it might entail, or result in.” Using her Witch’s Sight, Alexandra noticed the vow take place, allowing herself to relax. Difficult conversation or not, at least she wouldn’t have to deal with Anna running out and not getting this resolved.

“Thank you,” Alexandra breathed out, before returning to her original topic; “I mean what I said at the mansion, Anna; you are my best friend, and I love you more than even my sisters.” Alexandra steeled herself as she watched Anna’s eyes water slightly. “But that is exactly _why_ I can’t do this. You deserve better. Better than me-”

“There isn’t anyone else I want, Alex!” Anna protested, her voice cracking a little. “I told you, I tried! Tried with boys at Charmbridge. When I was back in San Francisco, I snuck out and tried flirting with a witch that looked like you,” Alexandra’s eyebrows rose all the way to her hairline in amazement at that particular declaration. “But it still isn’t the same. You are the person I want to be with Alex. Just you.” Anna finished quietly.

“I get what you mean, Anna,” Alexandra muttered, stepping closer to her friend “I’d gladly do anything in order to feel the same way, just so I don’t have to see you suffer anymore.” Alexandra bit her lip, as she looked into Anna’s misty eyes. “But we both know if I did that, taken _Amortentia_ , or used a spell, or even pretended, that it wouldn’t be real. It would not last.” Alexandra put a hand on Anna’s shoulder, feeling the slight tremors. “And that we’d only end up hurting one another more.”

“When did you become so reasonable?” Anna whispered, her voice shaking a little.

“Maybe my time on Eerie Island, where I could die at any moment, had a positive effect?” Alexandra joked, causing Anna to sniffle.

“You’re horrible,” she accused.

“Trust me, I’d be an even worse girlfriend.”

“Maybe, but,” Anna gripped the fingers Alexandra had put on the Chinese witch’s shoulder. “That… Won’t change how I feel about you Alex. Or everything you’ve done for me.”

“You know that’s not a lot of those were good things, right?” Alexandra asked, with a wan smile.

“You forgave me after I betrayed you in eight grade… I don’t think anybody else would do that, Alex.”

“You’re really underestimating your other friends,” Alexandra reprimanded, but Anna didn’t stop talking.

“You helped me get out of my shell,” the Chinese witch continued, stepping closer, almost flush against Alex. “You made me realize I can be more than my father’s perfect daughter and a political bargaining chip. None of my other friends have done as much for me, Alex.”

“Wasn’t on purpose, which you might want to remind your dad,” Alexandra rolled her eyes, imagining Anna’s dad blaming her if his daughter broke curfew once or twice. Anna did give a small chuckle at the statement, which did fill Alexandra with the small hope that this might not yet go as badly.

“I will,” Anna promised before her smile turned sad again. “It’s just that… Because of all that, I don’t think there will ever be someone to replace you, Alex.” The Chinese witch explained, taking a step back and rolled up her sleeve a little, revealing the charm bracelet with the owl symbol on it, that Alexandra had given her. “You will always be the one I love.”

Almost reluctantly, Alexandra rolled up her own sleeve, revealing the raven bracelet she carried.

“I’m sorry, Anna. I’m sorry you have to love someone like me,” the green-eyed witch sighed. “Someone who can’t love you back.” She clarified before Anna could protest.

“I…” Anna swallowed heavily, before turning away from Alexandra. For a brief moment, Alex wondered if Anna would try and bolt it despite her pledge, but her friend’s next words were, even more, a shock than that; “I… Can I ask you to pretend? For one night?”

“What?” Alexandra asked, determined that she must have misheard Anna’s request. This time though, the Chinese witch turned toward Alexandra, fixing her with a determined expression, despite the tears at the corners of her eyes.

“Please, Alex,” she pleaded. “Please, just give me one night, in which you pretend,” Anna stated, shocking Alexandra to the core.

She definitely didn’t expect this. Anna crying? Yes, definitely. Losing her friend? It was a worst-case scenario, but Alex knew it could happen if she handled this wrong. Anna hating her? It was a distinct possibility, at least for a while.

Anna Chu, prim and proper Anna, asking _this_ of Alexandra Quick?

Yes, the daughter of Abraham Thorn was thoroughly flabbergasted by the request. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alexandra looked at Anna, her eyes searching. There didn’t appear to be a hint of hesitation in her friend’s expression, though there was quite a bit of fear. Probably fear that this was taking it too far, that this was one request over the line. Fear that Alex would recoil in disgust and reject her utterly.

But no hesitation.

Running a hand down her face, Alexandra began to pace around the room, her brain working through how to respond to this… Request. It was ridiculous! Anna had to know that, surely. Asking this of her was… Alexandra was more than sure that if she agreed to this, their friendship would be over. Stopping, the green-eyed witch turned toward Anna, with a stony expression, but Alexandra’s friend didn’t budge. No matter the result, Alexandra could tell the Chinese witch wanted to see it through.

Taking a deep breath, Alexandra spoke up;

“You know what you’re asking me?” she asked, tentatively.

“I want you, Alex,” Anna nodded. “I want you for one night. One night where we make love. Afterward… Afterward, I’ll just… Go back to being your best friend, if that’s what you need me to be.”

“You… You can’t promise me this, Anna.” Alexandra shook her head. “I know you. You’ll keep carrying that torch and if we sleep together, that will make it all the worse!” Alexandra grabbed Anna’s shoulders, debating trying to shake the stupid idea out of her friend’s head. “I don’t want to hurt you like this!”

“I was prepared for that tonight!” Anna rebuked, anger welling up in her voice. “I’ve known you could have very well rejected me! David told me that! Sonja and her _stupid_ prophecies told me! Even Constance and Forbearance told me so!” Anna yelled now. “They told me you liked boys. They told me I was setting myself up for failure. And I still came tonight, determined to get an answer.” Alexandra couldn’t meet her friend’s eyes this time, instead looking down.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be who you wanted me to be, Anna,” the green-eyed witch sighed, fingers clenching a little on Anna’s shoulders. “I’m sorry I keep hurting you, no matter what.”

“I am not that fragile, Alex,” Anna protested, anger slowly seeping out of her voice. “And I want this. Please, Alex. Just this once… Just this once, let me be selfish…” the Chinese witch muttered, leaning toward Alexandra.

Alexandra knew that she should say no. It was the smart thing to do, the responsible thing that her mind was screaming at her That no matter how much it hurt she should just resist and finish breaking Anna’s heart. Make sure that her best friend would have the chance to move on. To have the chance to not pine for all her life after something unattainable.

But for the life of her, she couldn’t find the strength to push Anna away.

“I…” Alexandra closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “One night. One night, and then that’s it. I don’t want to hurt you more than that, Anna. Please, don’t make me.” Anna bit her lip, and nodded, smudging her lipstick as she did. “Thank you.”

A tense moment passed between the two witches before Alexandra spoke again;

“So… How exactly do we do this?” she asked, causing Anna to glare it her skeptically.

“Given your experience with Burton,” Alexandra’s face fell as she realized the Pritchards had, in fact, told Anna about that. “I figured you’d have an idea of where to start?”

“One moment,” Alexandra pulled out her hickory wand and pointed it toward the window and whispered; “ _Opscuro_!” the glass on the window suddenly became dark and it was impossible to see outside of it, leaving the only light in the room to be from the chandelier above their heads, bathing the room in nothing but soft candlelight. Now that Alexandra was sure that nobody could spy through the window she could focus on Anna’s request.

For the briefest of moments, the weight of the hickory wand in Alexandra’s hand was inviting and she was tempted to simply obliviate Anna and return her to wherever she’s staying. It was tempting, but not enough. After all, Alex had seen first-hand what overly powerful memory charms could do. The black-haired witch placed her wand on the nightstand and slowly untied her bonnet, placing it alongside her wand.

Alexandra then turned around and saw that Anna hadn’t moved from her spot, but was following Alexandra’s movements with her, now mostly dry, eyes. Raking her brain as to how exactly to proceed, Alexandra settled on a plan… Of sorts.

Setting her expression to be as unreadable as possible, she began to slowly walk toward Anna, green eyes fixated on her friend. With a stray thought, she made her eyes glow slightly, the effect seemingly startling Anna, but the Chinese witch didn’t move, even as Alexandra stepped right in front of her. If anything, Anna appeared all the more enthralled by the sight.

Suppressing the last jitters and doubts Alexandra had, she reached out her hand, gently brushing Anna’s luscious hair out of the way, grazing the smaller witch’s cheek as she went. Anna shivered at the touch, incentivizing Alexandra to continue. Without moving her fingers away from Anna’s cheek, Alexandra traced them down to her friend’s chin, gripping it between thumb and forefinger. With a slight movement, Alexandra tilted Anna’s face upward and slightly to the side.

Alexandra could feel Anna’s breath hitch, as she leaned in, pressing a kiss to the Chinese witch’s lips. It was a rather clumsy kiss on Alexandra’s part, but Anna excepted the kiss eagerly, moving her lips in synchronicity with Alexandra’s, hands gripping the front of the Ozakers dress, pulling the taller witch closer, flush against her body. A few moments into the kiss, Alexandra felt Anna’s tongue, pushing against her mouth, demanding entry, begging to deepen the kiss more. Alexandra pushed back, their tongues battling for dominance for a brief period, before Anna yielded, leaning back. Alexandra moved her free hand, running it through Anna’s silky-smooth locks, briefly enjoying the sensation of it against her skin.

Finally, Alexandra broke off the kiss, pulling Anna’s head back gently. The Chinese witch opened her eyes, breathing heavily, her shoulders rising and sagging rapidly, as she had just run a marathon. Alexandra could clearly see Anna’s flushed complexion despite the makeup she wore, as well as the slightly unfocused gaze. Anna didn’t let go of Alexandra’s dress though, clinging to it, like it was a life-raft.

“That was… More, please!” Anna panted, desperately, trying to pull Alexandra down for another kiss. Trying not to show her discomfort at just how needy Anna seemed, Alexandra obliged her, kissing her again, simultaneously pushing her bodily into the writing desk in the room. IN the back of her mind, Alexandra registered the fountain pens that were on the desk clattering and falling, but she didn’t care as she pushed Anna to sit on the desk.

“Mmmh!” Anna moaned into the kiss and Alexandra felt Anna’s leg try to encircle hers, while the smaller witch’s arms made their way around Alexandra’s neck. Alexandra pulled away barely enough to move her head, but before Anna could protest, the green-eyed witch started trailing kisses down her neck, toward the collarbone. Realizing what Alexandra was doing, Anna lifted her head, baring her neck further, the delicate flesh rigid with anticipation. About halfway down Anna’s neck, Alexandra was seized by a sudden idea and nibbled on her friend’s neck.

“Ah!” Anna gasped in surprise, clearly not having expected this, while her right hand buried Itself in Alexandra’s hair. Despite the situation, Alexandra was surprised at just how sweet Anna tasted, while plum scented perfume assaulted her senses. Alexandra barely noticed Anna’s left hand trailing down her back. She could feel the Chinese witch’s delicate fingers even through the dress, as they made their slow descent down Alexandra’s body.

Alexandra pulled away from Anna’s neck, locking eyes with her friend, and seeing the hunger inside them, marveling at sheer intensity. She couldn’t help but wonder if that’s how she looked herself when she was with Burton that night in the pond. Anna’s visage itself was also changed, far removed from the normally shy witch’s expression, and prim appearance; her hair was starting to get disheveled, falling in front of her eyes, while Anna’s complexion was now a cherry red tinge.

As if incentivized by her friend’s appearance, Alexandra moved her left hand down, tracing the side of Anna’s neck, before hooking her fingers in the side of the robe, intent to pull it back. Anna seemed to grasp the intent and didn’t try to stop her, and instead lowered her shoulder slightly, making it easier for Alexandra. Taking the cue, Alexandra pulled the robe open, revealing Anna’s shoulder. When that happened, Anna tilted her head in the opposite direction, revealing the side of her neck invitingly, offering it to Alexandra to do as she pleased. Leaning in gently, Alexandra began trailing kisses and light bites down the expanse of skin that was offered, each action causing Anna to squirm a little more, even as the Chinese witch’s other hand roamed Alexandra’s upper body freely, yet refusing to touch Alexandra’s breasts, always circling the area, as if asking for permission she never got.

Mentally sighing at her friend’s reluctance, despite the situation she asked for, Alexandra moved her right hand away from Anna’s locks, down the smaller witch’s front, deliberately gliding her fingers over Anna’s breasts, giving them a light squeeze as she went. The action seemed to shock Anna, as the roaming hand froze, and her whole body seemed to freeze up. Alexandra looked up from Anna’s shoulder, smirking a little;

“You know, you are very reserved for someone who asked for this, right?” she prodded causing Anna to frown a little, though her flustered state didn’t disappear.

“Sorry, just… First time I feel this way,” Anna breathed, pushing some hair out of her face. “It feels… Amazing, Alex!” Anna whispered, her voice growing… Husky.

Alexandra wasn’t expecting to ever hear that kind of voice coming from Anna’s mouth. Before the taller witch could dwell on that further though, Anna dove in for another kiss, this time much more aggressively, even as her hands now roamed freely across Alexandra’s body. Delicate fingers crawled across Alexandra’s body this time not bothered by boundaries. Soon enough, Alexandra felt Anna grope her breasts. Despite the fabric of her dress and bra, Alexandra still couldn’t suppress a shiver at the touch. Anna must have felt the tremor because she continued to massage Alexandra’s breasts, even as the kiss deepened.

Moaning, Alexandra began moving her hand, up and down Anna’s back, pulling the Chinese witch closer to her own body, incentivized by the groping to go further. Soon enough the green-eyed witch’s right hand traveled down past Anna’s waist, tracing the decorative patterns on her robe’s sash, before resting on her friend’s ass. Alexandra gave it an experimental squeeze, enjoying the sensation of supple flesh giving way under her fingers. Anna must have enjoyed it as well, since she gave an excited little yelp into their kiss, before pulling back, revealing her lipstick now completely smudged.

“Too many clothes,” was all the smaller witch managed to force out of her mouth, before her hands, shakily began undoing the front buttons of Alexandra’s dress. The smaller witch’s patience didn’t last long, however, and within a minute of starting, she simply ripped the dress open, trying to pull it down. Alexandra obliged her, letting go of Anna’s ass, and moving her hands back, to allow the top of the dress to slide back, leaving Alexandra’s upper body in nothing but a white cotton bra.

Anna wasted no time, utilizing her hands to explore the newly uncovered expanses of pale flesh her dainty fingers gentle and teasing against Alexandra’s skin, as they traced lines of warms up and down her stomach, or danced across her chest. Despite the circumstances, behind this, Alexandra couldn’t help but become aroused, by Anna’s touches, as warmth and _need_ began to spread through her body, and she could feel arousal begin to pool in her sex.

Leaning in for more kisses, hungrier and quicker than before, Alexandra moved her hands, down Anna’s chest and stomach, blindly searching for the cords that held the sash of the Chinese dress closed. Soon enough, Alexandra’s rough fingers found the knots and began to undo them, even as she felt Anna’s arms snake behind her back, searching for the clasp of her bra. Alexandra could feel Anna all but grind against her body now, the desperate need overtaking the normally rational witch’s mind.

Alexandra found this flattering in a sense, that somebody could be as physically aroused by her.

As she felt the clasp of her bra unhooked and for a brief moment stopped fumbling with the knot, to allow Anna to pull the bra off Alexandra’s shoulders, tossing it onto the ground as they went, barely stopping to kiss, except for quick gasps of breath.

“Aaaaah!” Alexandra moaned, as Anna’s fingers began stimulating her breasts directly, kneading the soft flesh in a gentle, yet arousing manner while the thumbs ran over the areolas and nipples in slow, delicious circles, which stimulated the peaks of her breasts into hard little nubs. Getting somewhat frustrated by how difficult the Merlin-forsaken sash was to untie in her current, somewhat frazzled state of mind, Alexandra ripped the strings apart, causing Anna to gasp and pull apart from the kiss, her hands also retreating from Alexandra’s breasts.

“Alex! These robes cost a lot!” Alexandra for her part rolled her eyes, as she tossed the sash onto the ground, before leaning close to Anna’s ear.

“Like they were going to survive, anyway!” Alexandra whispered, before gently biting down on her friend’s earlobe, and all of a sudden, all thoughts about the ruined robe escaped Anna’s mind, as the Chinese witch arched her back a little. Taking advantage of the situation, Alexandra gripped the edges of the robe, pulling the top of it apart, the silky fabric easily sliding off Anna’s shoulders and arms, leaving it resting on the desk. Alexandra’s eyes widened slightly at the sight, causing Anna to giggle.

“Like what you see?” the Chinese witch asked coyly, despite the deep crimson blush that had overtaken her face. Green eyes trailed down Anna’s body, taking in the beautiful, blemish-free skin, before zeroing in on her best friend’s breasts. They were, annoyingly, slightly fuller than Alexandra’s own covered by a sheer black bra, with intricate lace patterns obscuring much of the mounds.

Not wasting a moment, Alexandra grabbed the straps of the bra, and without even unhooking it, pulled them down Anna’s shoulders, letting the bra fall off around the smaller witch’s waist, and letting Anna’s breasts free.

With an almost hungry lunge, Alexandra leaned forward, grabbing Anna’s right breast in her hand, kneading the soft fleshy mound, while using her mouth to envelop the nipple of the left mammary. The moment her lips closed around the nipple, and she gave an experimental suck, Anna’s entire body arched backward, pleased moans and whimpers of encouragement escaping the Chinese witch’s lips. Taking it as further incentive to continue, Alexandra emulated what Anna did earlier with her hands, rubbing her thumb over Anna’s nipple with one hand while showering the other breast with small kisses around the areola and nipple. The combination of the two sensations soon caused Anna to begin writhing on top of the desk, in pleasure, her breath becoming hitched, and her fingers found their way into Alexandra’s hair, tangling in the raven locks.

Alexandra let herself be lost in the act of pleasuring Anna’s body for the moment, ignoring her building desire, simply because she didn’t want to acknowledge it. She was doing this for Anna, not for herself, after all! Yet every moan that the green-eyed witch drew out of her friend’s mouth, every shiver of her body that Alexandra felt reverberate through to her, only grew the heat between Alexandra’s legs to almost unbearable heights. She was very glad that right now both her hands were occupied with Anna in some way, otherwise, she would have probably started pleasuring herself as she went.

A few minutes after Alexandra began, she felt a gentle tug on her hair and she looked up at Anna, whose eyes were half-lidden, her hair matted with sweat, disheveled and obscuring parts of her face.

“Alex,” the Chinese witch breathed, her voice burning with liquid desire. “Can we move on to the bed?” she asked, smiling a gentle, inviting, and completely disarming smile, despite her tone.

Alexandra’s heart skipped a beat there, as she let her imagination supply exactly what Anna was expecting the next step to be, yet all she found herself doing was mutely nodding, her throat suddenly feeling very tight.

“Carry me?” Anna whispered, leaning toward Alexandra, planting another scorching kiss on Alexandra’s lips. This time, it was Alexandra herself who broke the kiss, while slowly moving one of her hands down Anna’s body, toward her legs, while the other snaked behind the petite witch’s back.

“If I drop you, I take no responsibility,” Alexandra warned as she lifted Anna off the desk, letting the upper parts of Anna’s robes back on the desk, in a crumpled heap. Anna for her part held on tight to Alexandra’s body and buried her face in her shoulder, inhaling deeply, as if trying to memorize the scent forever. Alexandra oriented herself toward the bed, trying to ignore the scorching heat that seemed to radiate off Anna and the feeling of said warm skin against her own. Their breasts were also in contact, the slight shifts that their breathing caused, making them rub together pleasantly.

Alexandra walked toward the large bed in the room, planting small kisses on the side of Anna’s neck as she went, the taste of sweet perfume, now mixing liberally with the salty taste of sweat. It was an intoxicating combination, which made Alexandra deliberately slow her steps down as they approached the bed, but unfortunately, the two witches soon stood in front of it. Almost reluctantly, Alexandra lifted Anna a little higher, before laying her on the, in her opinion unnecessarily tall, bed. The Chinese witch slowly untangled her arms from behind Alexandra’s neck, as she was placed on the bedding, snatching one more kiss from Alexandra’s lips as that occurred.

The sight before Alexandra made the green-eyed witch’s mind fog; Anna lying on the bed, her hair fanned out and framing her face, like a dark halo. The Chinese witch’s eyes were half-lidden with ecstasy, face reddened from both arousal and breathlessness, lips still red and inviting despite the smudges of rouge around the corners. The candlelight of the chandelier Danced across the flushed skin of her naked upper body, highlighting its beauty in a subtle, inviting way. Her breasts rising and falling with each breath, nipples standing erect, while her bra was still around her waist. The lower half of Anna’s robes were barely being held in place, concealing her legs, yet allowing Alexandra to notice the subtle shifts underneath the fabric, as they slid against one another, while her feet were still covered in white stockings.

Alexandra swallowed as she felt her heartbeat skyrocket at the sight of her best friend on the bed. On _her_ bed, waiting for _her_ touch… Unable to resist anymore, Alexandra undid her dress, letting the fabric fall to the ground around her feet, before nimbly stepping out of it. She was aware of the fact she was now almost completely naked, apart from her panties, aware that Anna was fixated on her with hungry eyes, but that didn’t lower the sheer, _desire_ , that seemed to burn at Alexandra’s core. In anything, Alexandra felt the lips of her sex become wetter, as her clit begged to be touched.

Slowly, trying to be as sensual as possible, Alexandra, climbed onto the bed, placing first her knees on the mattress, shuffling along to where Anna was laying. With a deliberate motion, the taller witch swung her leg over Anna’s prostrate form, trapping the Chinese witch on the bed. Alexandra lowered her body atop Anna’s, straddling her friend’s stomach, enjoying the sensation of the quivering skin against her inner thighs. Alexandra rested her hands atop Anna’s stomach, just below the ribcage, allowing herself a few moments of feeling her friend’s slow, rhythmic breaths. In and out, in and out, before letting her fingers roam higher. Soon enough, Alexandra’s digits enveloped Anna’s breasts, gently massaging the mounds, kneading the flesh between her fingers, while her index fingers stroked the nipples, each motion bringing greater pleasure to Anna. The Chinese witch’s body writhed underneath Alexandra, producing marvelous friction against the taller witch’s pussy, building her climax, ever so slowly, ever so torturously.

As Alexandra stimulated her best friend’s body, she watched Anna’s face and how it twisted with delight, eyes rolling back and closing intermittently, lips pursed for moments, before they opened up in a moan, all of it framed perfectly by a halo of inky black hair. Continuing to play with Anna’s breasts, Alexandra leaned forward, her raven locks obscuring her peripheral vision as she went, like a curtain. Anna had stopped moaning, her eyes now fixated on Alexandra, just as hers were on Anna. The Chinese witch watched as Alexandra leaned in, slowly, torturously so, for another kiss.

This time, Alexandra’s kiss was unrestrained, full of passion and primal, almost instinctual hunger, as her lips met Anna’s roughly, not letting the other witch respond at all, for brief moments not even letting Anna catch her breath. It was sloppy, messy, and oh so satisfying to Alexandra, as she kissed her friend, the action further pressing their bodies together, skin rubbing and sticking from the heat. As Alexandra had leaned in, her legs had slipped ever so slightly, and she was now straddling Anna’s writing legs, the limbs grinding against Alexandra’s pussy, stimulating her clit through her panties, wonderfully. Anna’s arms meanwhile circled behind Alexandra’s back, roaming up and down it, gently scratching while they made their way into groping her ass.

While she felt her pulse quicken, Alexandra slowly glided her right hand away from Anna’s left breast and across her stomach, drawing a slight whimper of protest to escape the pinned witch’s lips, in between ferocious kisses. The protests didn’t last long though, as Alexandra’s hand made its way past Anna’s stomach, and tugged on the lower half of the yellow robes, just enough, to allow the appendage to slid underneath them and into Anna’s panties. By the subtle textures her fingers encountered, Alexandra assumed that the panties matched the sheer black lace of the bra, but that didn’t really matter. Alexandra instead focused on the smooth skin of Anna’s sex, as she glided her fingers down the outer lips, feeling the Chinese witch quiver from head to toe at the touches.

Soon enough, Alexandra’s fingers began to trace Anna’s slit, with gentle, feather-light touches, barely parting the lips, and very gently brushing the clit on every pass. Every time Alexandra did that, Anna moaned, her entire body tensing, and Alexandra could feel the hands on her ass tighten, drawing grunts of enjoyment from her as well. A few minutes into the little back and forth, Anna pulled her mouth away from Alexandra’s breaking their hungry kisses, and whispered into the taller witch’s ear;

“Please, stop teasing me, Alex,” she whimpered, the liquid heat and pleasure in her voice, laced with hefty amounts of desperation and need. Alexandra for her part, first bit Anna’s ear, before instructing her friend;

“Relax, Anna,” she breathed. “Relax and I’ll make it as painless as possible.” The green-eyed witch waited for the timid nod from Anna, both excitement and apprehension lacing the motion, before she continued, nibbling on Anna’s neck and ear, enjoying the sensation of her best friend’s moaning in her ears, the sound itself an aphrodisiac.

Alexandra moved her hand slightly up from its previous spot, resting the tips of her fingers directly on the Chinese witch’s clit as she began to make slow, circular motions with her palm, gliding the delicate pads of her digits over the small, hooded bundle of nerves. With the more direct and continuous stimulation now applied to the clit, Anna cried out in bliss, burying her mouth into Alexandra’s shoulder, her entire body shaking to the core. Alexandra enjoyed the sensation, both auditory and physical, as Anna’s shivering did wonders for her stimulation, all the while she didn’t stop the motion of her hands.

Alexandra continued to stimulate Anna for over a minute, before finally moving her hand down deliberately, spreading Anna’s pussy lips with her index and ring fingers, rubbing the entrance with her middle finger. Unsurprisingly, Alexandra’s finger was quickly covered in wetness, secreted from Anna’s entrance. Collecting the sticky, colorless liquid around her finger until satisfied with the coverage, Alexandra gently prodded the entrance to Anna’s vagina, pressing the tight opening with her fingers gently, with just enough force for it to give way, sucking in her lubricated finger.

“Mhm! Nngh!” Anna grunted in discomfort, prompting Alexandra to stop pushing, letting Anna adjust, while whispering in her ear;

“Relax, Anna, the tenser you are the more it will hurt, trust me,” the green-eyed witch explained, worry lacing her hushed tones. “Just breathe sweetie, I’ve got you…” she reassured, placing gentle kisses on Anna’s cheeks and neck. “I’ve got you…”

It took almost a minute of Alexandra whispering and not moving, for Anna to finally relax, her body slumping back, her breathing returning to normal, and the pain to leave her face. Alexandra, having stood motionless, with her finger half-buried in Anna’s sex, looked to her friend with concern, before she finally spoke;

“Do you want me to stop, Anna?” she whispered gently, but to no surprise on her part, the Chinese witch shook her head.

“Please Alex,” she whimpered, desperation clear in her tone. “Please do more to me…” she pleaded, and Alexandra nodded, gently pressing her lips against her friend’s forehead for a reassuring kiss.

“Okay,” she whispered and pushed her finger deeper inside until it sunk down to the second knuckle. Anna tensed again, but this time didn’t whimper in pain, instead simply relaxing her body onto Alexandra’s hand slowly, exhaling deeply as she went. “You good?” Anna didn’t respond verbally, instead merely nodding, thought long breaths. “I’m going to start moving my hand now. You tell me if it’s too much, got it?” another nod, as Anna bit her lower lip, but for the life of her, Alexandra couldn’t tell if it was in fear or anticipation.

Deciding to stimulate her friend further before actually beginning to finger her, Alexandra returned her attention to Anna’s breasts, moving her left hand, massaging the mound, and teasing the nipple as before, while bending slightly, showering the other breast with kisses and gentle nibbles. The taller witch waited until Anna’s shaky breaths again turned into pleasurable exhalations, before she actually moved her finger, slowly and minutely pulling it out, before pushing back in. The first few times she tried were rather difficult, as, despite Alexandra’s warnings, Anna’s muscles clenched around the digit reflexively, limiting Alexandra’s motion. Not perturbed by this, Alexandra simply moved her palm, rubbing the flat surface against Anna’s clit, giving the other witch enough additional stimulation to begin relaxing her muscles more. The additional stimulation proved to be enough, as soon, Alexandra felt Anna’s vaginal walls relax, releasing her finger from the vice-like grip they held it with.

Taking this as a good sign, Alexandra tried moving the digit more earnestly, almost pulling it out, before pushing inward again, mindful not to scratch the delicate inner membrane with her fingernail.

“Oh!” Anna moaned, her hands finding their way to Alexandra’s hair, tangling in the black mane, pressing Alexandra’s face further onto her breast. The taller witch couldn’t tell if Anna was doing this consciously or not, but decided to make the most of the situation; while she continued to work her finger in and out of Anna’s pussy, rubbing her friend’s clit with the palm of her hand as she did so, Alexandra moved her mouth over Anna’s left nipple and placed her teeth on either side of the little nub. She felt Anna tense ever so slightly, clearly expecting a bite, but all Alexandra did was begin rolling the peak between her teeth, barely letting them graze it.

It didn’t take long for Anna to grow accustomed to the myriad of new sensations that were running through her body, and Alexandra felt her friend begin to move her hips on her own, grinding against Alexandra’s motions, her breathing becoming faster and more desperate. The Chinese witch’s moans were also becoming higher-pitched, and that seemed to only push Alexandra to pump faster and faster, getting rougher with her fingers, as she felt more and more of Anna’s arousal wet them.

Suddenly and without any prior warning, Anna’s body spasmed heavily, the smaller witch curling around Alexandra, even as Alexandra herself felt her friend’s pussy contract, in an orgasm around her finger.

“Aaa-a-a-a-e-e-e!” Anna shrieked at the top of her lungs, as the climax overtook her completely, mind overwhelmed by the release. Alexandra could feel her best friend’s entire being straining like a piano string, quivering as the muscles refused to unwind from their orgasm induced rigor. All the while, Alexandra didn’t stop stimulating Anna’s clit and her vaginal canal, prolonging the peak as much as she could, determined to get Anna as much ecstasy out of it as possible.

It took Anna’s body over a minute before it finally began to unwind and relax, the Chinese witch’s breathing evening out, as she slumped down onto the mattress, her skin covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Anna’s dark eyes were hazy, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as if her brain had stopped working. Alexandra herself laid down next to Anna, pressing her body against her friend’s burning flesh. The green-eyed witch withdrew her finger out of Anna’s pussy gently, pulling her hand out from the smaller witch’s garments, fingers trailing the skin of Anna’s stomach, leaving a thin trail of vaginal fluids as they went. At first, Anna was unresponsive to Alexandra’s presence, but as the pure bliss of the climax fell away, Anna cuddled up closer and closer next to Alexandra, a goofy smile playing on her lips, as she turned to face the taller witch.

“That was… Merlin, that felt so good… No, that’s too light a word,” the Chinese witch began to ramble, her speech slightly slurred. “It was incredible.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself,” Alexandra smirked, perhaps a little too self-satisfied at Anna’s reaction, as she traced her friend’s still warm skin with her fingers.

“I want to make you feel as good now,” Anna declared, sluggishly grabbing onto Alexandra’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. At the words, Alexandra suddenly became very much aware of the desperately aroused state she had worked herself into, by pleasuring Anna, and despite her reluctance to drag this on longer, for fear that Anna might reconsider her promise, found herself nodding. The Chinese witch’s eyes lid up at the motion, as she slowly rose to her hands and knees, Alexandra noticing the shaking of her limbs as she did so, the after-effects of the orgasm clear to see.

Despite the slight difficulty moving, Anna placed her right hand on Alexandra’s shoulders, giving the taller witch a slight nudge to lie on her back on the bed. Alexandra followed the non-verbal instruction, as Anna positioned herself over her body, but unlike Alexandra, didn’t begin immediately pleasuring her. Anna instead leaned in for a slow and sensual kiss on Alexandra’s mouth, slowly evolving into something much more primal, culminating in Anna nibbling on Alexandra’s lower lip. Next, Anna scooted back down barely an inch, delicately pecking Alexandra’s chin. The next kiss moved down to the neck, which Alexandra presented readily by tilting her head backward, luxuriating in the feeling of Anna’s soft, full lips.

Anna continued to trail kisses down Alexandra’s neck, each soft caress of the lips barely an inch lower than the last, at that, driving Alexandra restless, yet unwilling to hurry this up at the same time. It took a while, but Anna finally moved past the taller witch’s neck, her lips now making their maddeningly slow and sensual descent down the middle of Alexandra’s body, toward her breasts. Unlike Alexandra, however, once Anna reached the other witch’s breasts, she didn’t change direction toward them, showering them with kisses and little nibbles, but instead continued down between them, with only her hair briefly tickling the fleshy mounds and erect nipples. Alexandra was confused by what Anna was doing but didn’t say a word, for now, waiting to see what Anna was planning. After all, it wasn’t an unpleasant sensation by any stretch of the imagination, but it did leave Alexandra more frustrated, than any closer to an orgasm.

Once the Chinese witch’s lips moved below Alexandra’s ribs, still at the same luxurious pace, Anna’s hands moved, and Alexandra felt fingers dance around the lower end of her ribcage. Anna’s digits traced the sides of Alexandra’s stomach, drawing inexorably toward her waist. Soon enough, Alexandra felt Anna’s fingers brush against the edges of her panties, hooking them. For the briefest of moments, Anna stopped her planting her trail of kisses, and whispered;

“Lift up your butt,” she instructed and Alexandra obliged her friend, realizing what she was planning. Lifting her hips somewhat awkwardly, Alexandra allowed Anna more access and the smaller witch wasted no time, yanking on the sides of Alexandra’s panties, pulling them down her legs. Once the fabric made its way past her hips, Alexandra plopped back down onto the bed, even as Anna proceeded to pull her underwear completely off. A flash of movement to her right caught Alexandra’s attention and she saw her waddled-up panties being unceremoniously tossed over the side of the bed, leaving the green-eyed witch completely naked.

Anna spent a few moments, doing nothing, but looking up and down Alexandra’s body, eyes drinking in the sight, though Alex herself found it confusing as to what was so appealing. The smaller witch clearly didn’t agree, however, as when she leaned back down over Alexandra, she whispered sensually;

“You are beautiful, Alex,” with those words, Anna’s lips laid a small kiss on Alexandra’s navel, causing the taller witch to giggle at the tickling sensation. Unwilling to simply imagine what Anna was doing, Alexandra propped herself up on her elbows and watched as her friend’s mouth made its way toward her vagina. When Anna’s mouth reached right above Alexandra’s sex, the Chinese witch’s hands glided over Alexandra’s thighs, first on top of them, before gently making their way onto the inner thighs, where she gave a slight tug, signaling Alexandra to spread her legs.

The taller witch contemplated for a moment trying to be difficult and keep her legs together, but quickly dismissed the idea, as fun as it would have been; she had gotten way too riled up now to resist. She so wanted to feel Anna’s soft, delicate lips on her pussy and feel the warm breath tickling her clit, and her gentle tongue playing with it all, that Alexandra gladly yielded to Anna’s demands for access without a second thought, parting her thighs. Anna herself wasted no time once access was given, pulling her hair back out of her face and tucking it behind the ears, lest it get in her way, before lowering her face down to Alexandra’s sex. Using her hands on either side, Anna’s fingers carefully parted the outer lips of Alexandra’s sex, making the taller witch very much aware of just how wet she had gotten, as she felt the liquid arousal shift from the motion. Her friend didn’t seem to mind though, as her pink tongue, peeking out from between her lips in a titillating manner, made contact.

For a brief moment of anticipation, Alexandra felt nothing, before the velvety surface of Anna’s tongue made contact with the lower parts of her slit, wet skin against wet skin. Then the tongue made its slow ascend, gently brushing the inner folds, along the way lapping up the clear liquid that was secreted. Alexandra closed her eyes, luxuriating in the sensation as Anna’s tongue traveled upwards, then gasping as the tip of the pink muscle flicked over her clit. Anna seemed to have noticed the reaction as well, because instead of repeating the same long and slow lick, she focused her efforts more around the clit, moving the tip of her tongue back and forth over the small bundle of nerves with light flicks. Unable, or rather unwilling to waste energy supporting herself upright, Alexandra slowly sunk back into the mattress, as Anna worked tirelessly on her clit with her tongue, while the smaller witch’s breath tickled the rest of her sex. Arms now free from having to keep her body upright, the green-eyed witch slid her right hand into Anna’s hair, gently playing with the locks, encouraging her friend’s efforts, while the left went to her breast, playing with the mound and nipple, stimulating herself further.

A few minutes into giving oral sex to Alexandra, Anna started to experiment more, trying out different motions with her tongue, alternating between just the tip, or using the flat of it, to run over Alexandra’s clit, changing directions and rhythm, in an attempt to find whatever made her best friend produce the most delicious sounds. The Chinese witch’s hands were also not idle, during that time, the thumbs that held Alexandra’s outer lips open, now sliding up and down the folds, gently massaging them, even as her finely manicured nails scraped ever so slightly. The mixture of sensations quickly began fogging Alexandra’s mind, as she shifted on the bed, her upper body twitching and twisting ever so slightly with every new thing Anna tried, the sheer devotion in her friend’s actions doing more for her than the actual physical activity. Best of all, the green-eyed witch could feel a climax building inside her, muscles beginning to tense, as her vagina began to contract little by little.

Just as Alexandra was about to suggest Anna go back to using the flat of her tongue, which she had found the most pleasurable by far when Anna wrapped her lips around Alexandra’s clit and gave a slow, long suckle on the tiny bundle of nerves. The effect was instantaneous, as fresh blood rushed to her clit, enhancing the sensation, and making stars dance in front of Alexandra’s vision.

“O-o-o-ah!” the green-eyed witch let out a long, lust-filled moan, her entire body arching off the bed, even as her fingers dug into Anna’s hair until she was sure she was inadvertently pulling on her friend’s locks. Anna definitely noticed the reaction this time, as she continued to lightly suck on Alexandra’s clit, alternating between that and running her tongue in tight circles around the tiny nub. The stimulation proved to be too much for Alexandra, who soon found herself tumbling headlong toward a climax.

“Faster!...” Alexandra breathed and her friend quickly obliged, redoubling her efforts and their intensity. Anna’s tongue was lapping, circling, and flicking at suck speeds, Alexandra was surprised the actions didn’t hurt more. Even with those worries on her mind though, the sheer passion, the Chinese witch seemed to infuse her actions with was enough to tip Alexandra’s body over the edge.

“Stars Above!” she managed to breathe as her body and mind were consumed by the crescendo.

For a brief moment, Alexandra’s entire being tensed up like a spring, as she began to orgasm, mouth opening in a not-so-silent scream of ecstasy. Like a snap of said proverbial string, the built-up sexual strain exploded throughout Alexandra’s body all at once. The taller witch’s hands now both grabbed hold of Anna’s head, fingers curling very deeply into he dark locks, even as her legs snapped shut, making sure that Anna couldn’t stop stimulating Alexandra throughout the entire climax. Alexandra’s green eyes fluttered with pleasure, as the spasms from the orgasm began to run their course, each one more delightful than the last, even as her body suddenly began to feel like melting ice cream. Throughout the entire time, this was happening to Alexandra, Anna’s mouth didn’t stop even for a moment, prolonging the climax to the point where Alexandra began seeing black spots and actual stars in her vision.

With her long orgasm finally, subsiding, and Alexandra even beginning to feel a second one mounting in the background of her half-gelatinous body, the green-eyed witch, tugged lightly on Anna’s hair, causing the smaller witch to lift her hair out from between Alexandra’s legs. Forcing her upper body in a more upright position, Alexandra looked at her best friend, who was busy catching her breath. Anna’s face was red, as her shoulders fell and rose quickly, shallow, greedy breaths escaping her mouth. The Chinese witch’s chin glistened in the light of the room, coated in wetness from Alexandra’s pussy, the look somehow making Anna seem sexier than ever before.

Ignoring the slight twinges and twitches that her body was experiencing, Alexandra lifted herself into a sitting position, hands untangling from Anna’s hair, slowly cupping the other witch’s face. Alexandra ran her thumb over Anna’s lips, feeling the sticky substance that coated them generously.

“You’re beautiful,” Alexandra whispered before she drew Anna’s face in for a slow, passionate kiss. During the kiss, Alexandra tasted the wetness off Anna’s lips, enjoying the mixture of sweet and sour tangs as she did. Anna’s arms began again encircling Alexandra’s body, roaming, exploring and caressing her back, the Chinese witch clinging as if to a life raft. When they finally broke apart, Alexandra asked; “Ready for more?” Anna nodded vigorously at the suggestion, even as Alexandra pulled her in for another kiss. While their lips met over and over again, Alexandra took advantage of Anna’s hands still wrapped around her and leaned back, pulling the smaller witch’s body atop her own, luxuriating in the warmth they shared.

With Anna atop of her, Alexandra became acutely aware of the fact that they never got around to stripping off the lower part of Anna’s dress, which now felt like an imposing and aggravating barrier between Alexandra and pleasuring Anna. Breaking from what felt like their millionth kiss, Alexandra hugged Anna tight to her, savoring the sensation of the smaller witch’s breasts pressing against hers, before rolling to the side, ending up with Anna pinned underneath her once more.

“Why do you always want to be in charge?” Anna asked, feinting a frown, but Alexandra only smirked.

“Because I’m good at it,” she bragged, before scooting down lower onto Anna’s legs. “Besides, now you are the one wearing too many clothes.” The words caused Anna to bite her lower lip in anticipation, even as Alexandra’s hands drifted to the edges of the robes. Teasingly, Alexandra hooked a finger over the edge of the waste of Anna’s robes, dragging it left and right, teasing removing the fabric. The action did cause Anna to giggle as if she was being tickled.

“Stop it!” Anna chuckled, as Alexandra deliberately played a little more, before getting bored… And very horny, the remnants of her orgasm, along with the second one that she almost had rearing themselves in her consciousness. Refocusing, Alex quickly found the way to untie the dress, pulling it open, but letting it rest underneath Anna’s ass. True to what Alexandra suspected her friend was indeed wearing black lace, almost see-through panties, which matched her bra, which was still around her waist as well. Alexandra also saw the conspicuous wet spot on the fabric of her friend’s underwear, making her smirk. Anna must have noticed where Alexandra’s eyes were fixated, because she blushed even more vigorously, which Alexandra found adorable.

Placing her hand on Anna’s stomach, Alexandra slowly dragged it down, making sure to barely touch Anna’s skin with the tips of her fingers. The motion made Anna shiver excitedly, unable to stay put, and it wasn’t long until Alexandra’s fingers were brushing the pulled down bra, but she ignored the article of clothing, instead gripping the waistband of Anna’s panties. Shifting her weight off Anna’s legs, Alexandra pulled down the Chinese witch’s undergarment, to which Anna assisted readily, allowing the fabric to easily slide off the smooth legs and white, thigh-high stockings. With an almost absentminded flick of her wrist, Alexandra threw the panties out of the bed, and then unhooked Anna’s bra, before tossing that aside as well. Satisfied that she had removed all offending articles of clothing, Alexandra let her eyes roam over Anna’s body once more.

In her current state of undress, being completely naked and exposed, save her white stockings, lying atop the dress she wore earlier this evening, makeup all smudged, and skin flushed from all the activity until now. The smoldering expression on Anna’s face, a mixture of lust, shyness, and longing just added to the image, making her the most beautiful thing Alexandra had seen in a long while.

“So sexy…” Alexandra whispered, before lowering herself to kiss Anna, one hand supporting her body upright, while the other cupped Anna’s right breast, slowly starting to massage it. Anna responded in kind, her arms snaking around Alexandra’s waist, beginning to explore up and down once more, teasingly. Soon, Alexandra felt one hand beginning to massage her ass, while another played with her nipples, alternating between them. The two witches continued to tease and play with one another for several minutes, until the heat in Alexandra’s sex became unbearable and she slung a leg over one of Anna’s, straddling her friend’s thigh. Anna herself shifted a bit lower and Alexandra felt the Chinese witch’s wet pussy make contact with her leg, the wetness almost shockingly cold against her skin. Hands no longer needed to support herself upright, Alexandra pressed her body against Anna’s while burying her fingers in her friend’s dark locks as they continued to kiss passionately.

With their warm bodies pressed together, Alexandra began to gyrate atop Anna, rubbing her clit on her best friend’s thigh. The sensation was amazing, as Anna’s feverish skin felt amazing against Alexandra’s pussy, the wetness facilitating easy motion. Alexandra herself felt her thigh being rubbed by Anna’s vagina, though that was a little more inconsistent, as every now and again, the taller witch slipped a little too low for Anna to make use of her thigh. Still, the Chinese witch didn’t seem to complain, if her muffled moans and grasping hands were any indication, as they roamed Alexandra’s back, routinely grabbing her ass, or raking manicured nails across the skin.

Alexandra was slightly annoyed that she didn’t have access like that since Anna was laying on her back and with their bodies pressed together as tightly as they were, she couldn’t even grope her friend’s breasts to stimulate them further. Determined to hear Anna groan as she was doing from the nails, Alexandra ran a hand down the smaller witch’s side, nails scraping across the ribs. The result was instantaneous, as Anna went rigid for a moment underneath Alexandra, followed by a slight shiver of excitement. The tremors of Anna’s body at that point were almost enough to send Alexandra over the edge of another orgasm, but she resisted barely, though she did break off the kiss, burying her head in Anna’s shoulder.

“Mmmmh!” Alexandra moaned, stopping her grinding for a brief moment, to try and make this last. She could feel her thighs burning slightly from the constant motion, which made her sure she’d be sore tomorrow morning, but she didn’t care.

“Tired?” Anna asked, whispering the words in Alexandra’s year, the tone a mixture of teasing and genuine concern. Alexandra shook her head, smirking.

“Trying to make this last…” the green-eyed witch whispered in a husky voice, before biting down on Anna’s ear. The smaller witch gasped at the sudden motion, and Alexandra couldn’t contain herself any longer. With renewed vigor, she began to move up and down Anna’s body in much bigger motions, her nipples rubbing against Anna’s torso, while her clit continued to get stimulated further down. Enjoying the sexy moans that her friend produced whenever Alexandra bit her, she continued to leave a trail of nibbles and bites down the side of Anna’s neck, working from the ear down. Alexandra paced herself, always moving just enough with each bite to close her teeth around new skin, with some overlap.

The effect of that was simply amazing, as each time Alexandra’s jaws closed, Anna moaned more and more, each sound a little higher than the last one. The smaller witch’s arms were all but convulsing as they held Alexandra, the pleasure mounting for her as well. The writhing was amazing for Alexandra as well, as she found herself on the edge of an orgasm, the combination of spasms, moans, and heat overwhelming her body and mind. Just as the green-eyed witch felt herself crossing the threshold of her peak, she bit down on Anna’s shoulder hard, drowning her moans into her friend’s body, even as Anna herself screamed out.

“Aaaaaaa-ah!” Anna screamed at the bite, the combination of sound and sudden jerk that the smaller witch’s body did send Alexandra into another glorious orgasm. This time, Alexandra’s body didn’t seize up with the experience, instead, uncontrollable tremors began seizing her, as she felt every bone in her body rattle. Her muscles spasmed, jerkily and chaotically, leading to an almost complete loss of her coordination, even as her mind completely blanked out. Throughout the entire peak, Alexandra didn’t stop moving, prolonging the experience as much as she could, before inevitably, her body succumbed to exhaustion and she slumped atop Anna. Alexandra’s breathing was hard and shallow, her joints feeling like someone had cast a Deadweight charm on them… About a dozen times.

Slowly, Anna’s gentle kisses along Alexandra’s neck and shoulders rose the taller witch out of her post-orgasmic stupor, and she turned to look at her friend.

“Did you manage to come?” Alexandra asked, returning Anna’s kiss fully on the lips. The Chinese witch shook her head, causing Alexandra to frown. “Okay, just give me-”

“It’s okay, Alex,” Anna tried to reassure her friend, but Alexandra was having none of that, silencing Anna with another kiss, even as she forced her tired body to move.

“Stay quiet and enjoy this, Anna,” Alexandra whispered when the kiss broke apart. Carefully, Alexandra slid off her friend’s body, before pulling Anna in a tight, one-armed embrace. With no urgency whatsoever, Alexandra trailed her fingers down Anna’s stomach, nails grazing the smooth, sweat-covered skin, making Anna shiver slightly. Once Alexandra’s fingers passed below Anna’s navel, the taller witch, began using the hand she was hugging her friend with to play with Anna’s breast, focusing almost exclusively on the nipple, pinching and rolling the tiny nub between her fingers. Almost immediately, Anna began making tiny little mewing sounds of pleasure.

Then Alexandra’s hand found its way back to Anna’s pussy, fingers gliding over the smaller witch’s clit, in a feathery light motion. Anna’s reaction was grand, as she arched her back within Alexandra’s embrace, gasping in pure bliss. Alexandra wasted no time capitalizing on this, quickly sliding her fingers down Anna’s slit, spreading the moist pussy lips apart. The amount of liquid coating the entrance to Anna’s sex was almost surprising to Alexandra, who quickly began to gather the wetness on her fingers. Using gentle rubs of her fingers, Alexandra ran them up and down the sensitive flesh, each action drawing either a wiggle or moan from Anna, which further encouraged the green-eyed witch.

Finally satisfied both with the amount of liquid that was coating her digits and Anna’s state of arousal, Alexandra stopped her circling of the entrance and positioned two of her fingers directly on the vaginal opening. Pushing carefully, Alexandra was met with another instinctual tightening of the muscles, before Anna caught herself and relaxed, allowing Alexandra’s fingers to penetrate further in. Alexandra watched as small twinges of pain overtook Anna’s face every now and again, but a few moments of pause and light touches of Anna’s clit quickly dispelled the pain, letting the Chinese witch relax and enjoy the stimulation.

It wasn’t long until Alexandra managed to completely bury her index and middle finger into Anna, the soft, puling warmth of the vaginal walls a constant reminder of the intimacy of the act. Making sure to position her hand in such a way as to continuously stimulate Anna’s clit, Alexandra began to pump her fingers in and out, in and out, adjusting the speed as to best respond to Anna’s body and its movements. The first few pumps made Alexandra’s friend bite her lip from the overload of pleasure and twinges of pain, but that quickly passed. Soon enough, Anna was doing nothing but moving her body in concert with Alexandra’s fingers, each thrust on or by the hand hitching Anna’s breath a little more.

Not a few minutes into this, Alexandra felt Anna’s body beginning to tremble a little, with the walls of her sex closing around the fingers pumping in and out of it. The sign encouraged Alexandra, to pump faster, while simultaneously stopping to kiss Anna instead biting down on her shoulder, causing a groan of pleasure to escape the smaller witch’s mouth.

That proved to be the last little bit of sensation that Anna’s body needed, as she suddenly tensed, her entire back arching off the bed, mouth flying open in a wail of ecstasy. Alexandra didn’t stop for a moment, following Anna’s movements throughout the climax. The feeling of her friend’s body convulsing with carnal rapture from her fingers, from her body, made Alexandra happy. Happy to know that, even if it was just once, she could make Anna experience such joy. The knowledge of that spurred Alexandra more than anything else, even making her ignore the weird angles at which her fingers were bending in, inside Anna’s pussy. All she focused on was the warmth.

Nearly a minute later, the Chinese witch’s peak subsided, exhausted muscles unable to support her upright any longer, and she sunk back into the mattress and into Alexandra’s embrace. When that occurred, Anna’s breathing was labored and shallow, her chest rising and falling like she just ran a marathon. Her face was redder than anything Alexandra had seen before, while her hair, which was meticulously styled at the start of the night, now resembles a bird’s nest, frazzled and matted with sweat. Anna’s irises were tiny as if they were getting too much light but still refused to leave Alexandra’s face, looking at the green-eyed witch with something close to reverence.

Alexandra decided to break the little staring contest.

“Was it good?” Alexandra asked, immediately realizing what a stupid question that was, given what she had just witnessed. Anna though merely chuckled before nodding.

“It was Alex,” Anna whispered, her voice breathless. “It was…” she repeated, before scooting over a little, so that she was more firmly in Alexandra’s arms. Alexandra could feel her friend’s breath slow down and even out, ever so slowly.

“I’m glad, Anna,” Alexandra replied, resting her chin on the crown of Anna’s head. The smell of sweat and pleasure, mixed with the shampoo Anna had used on her hair into an opiatic fragrance, making Alexandra not want to move anymore.

“Tired though…” Anna admitted, her voice betraying said exhaustion.

“Sex can do that to you,” Alexandra mumbled even as she reached for her wand. When her still sticky fingers closed around the hickory wand, Alexandra grimaced a bit, thinking to herself that she’d have to clean it. Tomorrow though, too tired now. Instead, Alexandra flicked her wand, conjuring a blanket in mid-air. It wasn’t exactly the greatest conjuring ever, and Alexandra was pretty sure every teacher she’s ever had would fail her on the spot for how sloppy it was, but it didn’t matter. The blanket settled over her and Anna’s naked, tired bodies with a comforting weight, that seemed to sap the rest of their strength.

Hugging her friend, Alexandra began to feel her eyes closing, mesmerized by the sound and feel of Anna’s breathing. The Chinese witch had either fallen asleep already from the physical exhaustion or was very close to falling asleep. With a final flick of her wand, Alexandra extinguished the flames of the chandelier, allowing darkness to overcome the room, with the scant few rays of moonlight seeping through the paint-covered window.

Alexandra soon found herself falling asleep…

-ON-

Sunlight streamed through the window in an aggravatingly poking at Alexandra’s eyes. Grimacing, the black-haired witch turned around in her bed, determined to get at least another thirty minutes or so before the next challenge for the Decathlon. It definitely sounded like a very inviting proposition…

A creak from a floorboard made Alexandra jump instantly in her bed, eyes wide open and hand curling around her wand. It took Alexandra a moment to find the source of the noise was; Anna was standing near the door, fully clothed in her crinkled robes, sandals in hand, clearly having had the idea to sneak away without waking Alexandra. The Chinese witch’s hair was still in a disheveled state, and her makeup completely removed, leaving her face plain. Despite the situation, Alexandra couldn’t resist a teasing smirk.

“You know, I always thought I’d be the one leaving people in the morning without a word,” she joked, but almost immediately wanted to smack herself when she saw the flash of hurt that went through Anna’s features. Before she could correct herself, her friend spoke;

“I just… thought it would be easier,” Anna admitted, looking everywhere but at Alexandra.

“For you?”

“For both of us, Alex,” Anna shook her head. After a few moments of silence, a tiny, wan smile played on the Chinese witch’s face. “I… Enjoyed last night a lot.” A faint blush accompanied the words.

“I could figure from all the screaming,” Alexandra noted, causing the blush to deepen.

“It’s not just the physical aspect,” Anna protested. “I felt… Close to you, Alex. And that is something, I want to thank you for.” Alexandra tried to keep her worries off her face, as this was exactly what she worried might have happened when she agreed to Anna’s request. That her best friend will carry and even stronger love for her.

“I… really don’t think you should be thanking me for this Anna,” the green-eyed witch. “I just did what you asked me to.”

“I know,”

“I did find it… Nice,” Alexandra assured her friend, the thoughts of the previous night drawing a nice warmth throughout her body. “But I just… Didn’t find it as deep as you seem to have.”

“I see,” Anna replied, looking down at the floor.

“Anna, I’m-” before Alexandra could finish her sentence, Anna continued;

“I’ll keep my promise, Alex,” the smaller witch reaffirmed, but Alexandra could hear the note of fear and despair in her voice. “I will be your best friend and nothing more, from now on.” The tone with which Anna said the words, made Alexandra’s heart clamp down a little.

“It’s not a downgrade, you know?” Alexandra asked, slipping out of the bed. Her legs felt a little bit wobbly which she found hardly surprising. “I’ll need a best friend a lot longer than I need a boyfriend.” The statement brought a chuckle from Anna’s lips.

“Especially with how fast you run through them,” Anna teased, her voice carrying a slightly wistful tone. A pregnant pause lingered in the air between the two witches, before Alexandra found her voice again;

“If you wait for me to get dressed, we can go to the challenge together?” Alexandra offered, but surprisingly, Anna shook her head.

“I think, I’d be best if we take some time and… Freshen up a little.” Anna finished, running a hand through her matted hair. “Besides, if we show up together, there’ll be even more questions.”

“You going to be alright?” Alexandra asked, taking a step closer toward Anna. “You know… With your dad?”

“I… honestly don’t know,” Anna sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if looking for an answer there. “Worst comes to it, I could still run away.” She said, and it took a few moments for Alexandra to ponder whether or not her best friend was joking or not. Deciding it was probably a joke, Alexandra decided to humor Anna;

“If you want, Dru and Lucilla could probably use a new apprentice,” Alexandra suggested, but Anna didn’t seem to find the humor in that.

“You are their apprentice, Alex,” she reminded the green-eyed witch, her voice surprisingly shorn of worry, instead, a hint of steel shining through. “Please remember that, as well as your promise.”

“Which-” a loud pop accompanied Anna as she Disapparated away. “Promise?…”

“Without a license,” Alexandra said to the empty air. “Shame on you, Anna.” She joked, even as she sat back down on the bed and looked at the cage where Charlie was. Alexandra was partially surprised that her familiar hadn’t uttered a peep the entire time she and Anna were having sex, but then again, Charlie was always a smart bird. Now though, that they were alone, the raven’s gaze made itself uncomfortably known to its master.

“Pretty bird, sad,” Charlie cawed mournfully, making Alexandra sigh.

“You think I screwed up, Charlie?”

“Troublesome woes,” Charlie replied, causing Alexandra to chuckle mirthlessly.

“Yeah,” she admitted standing up. “I guess even my friends aren’t immune from my woes, are they?” she mused as she made her way toward her luggage, trying to bury her emotions. She knew that Anna would not keep her promise, not really at least. As smart as her friend was, she wasn’t the type to discard how she felt about people.

Anna was right when she reminded Alexandra about her promise though.

She had plenty of those to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> (looks through the bomb-proof door's peephole) So? What did you think? Personally, writing this I gained new appreciation for how difficult writing vanilla erotica is. No matter how you word it, or what you have the characters do, it still feels like it's incredibly stale and you've seen it been done before, which can be slightly aggravating.
> 
> The scenes themselves came out particularly mild when compared to my other works, which I think is a good thing. After all, they are relatively inexperienced teens, trying something for the first time, so i figured they'd be more... Basic. Besides, I have a feeling if I involved BDSM (which was something I was very tempted to do before AQATWA sunk this ship properly) in this in any way shape or form, I'll be dead within the fortnight.
> 
> I am not particularly happy with the ending and wrap-up, but honestly, I've been busting my head against it for several days and it's the best I could do.
> 
> Well, please leave a review on this, and hopefully I'll live long enough to see you guys again.


End file.
